A Hero's Legacy
This is the story of Nick and Lunari's child, Micheal. Character's Kids (Yes we actually need this again) Micheal the Hedgehog (Nick and Lunari's Kid) Rachel the Echidna (Nick and Lunari's Other Kid) Triston the Hedgehog (Dillian and Rosa's Kid) Sebastian the Hedgehog (Dillian and Rosa's Other Kid) Kayla the Fox (Lexie and Derek's Kid) Dust the Dimension Jumper (Migi and Gavin's Kid) Greg the Hedgehog (Ion and Corta's Kid) Part 1 Micheal is sitting on the couch. "I'm Bored." Micheal said. "Cool." Nick said. "Dinner!" Lunari shouted from the kitchen. "Yay!" Micheal got up and had some dinner. They had pizza, since it was easy to make. Micheal went to bed with everyone else and the next got up early. "I'm going to go hang out with Kayla." Micheal said. "You guys have fun doing whatever!" "Have fun! Behave!" Lunari said, as she waved goodbye. "Sure!" Micheal said running off to Kayla's house. Kayla and Lexie could be heard playing together at their house. Micheal came in when they were finished. "You guys are pretty good." Micheal said. "Aww, thanks!" Kayla said. Lexie started to laugh. Together, they had been using sonokinesis to cover some of the other parts. "Kayla do you wanna hang out?" Micheal asked. "Sure!" Kayla answered, smiling. Micheal took Kayla too a park. "Ahh, fresh air!" Kayla said. "You look Pretty." Micheal said. Kayla blushed. "You really do." Micheal said. Kayla laughed. "Stop Laughing." Micheal said. Kayla tried her best. She did stop laughing, but she was still smiling. "Thank you." Micheal said. Kayla came a little bit closer to Micheal, and wrapped her arm around him. Micheal smiled. Kayla smiled, a bit mischievously, before giving him a quick, surprise kiss on the cheek, wanting to see how he'd react. Micheal nearly fainted. Kayla caught him. Barely. "You gave me a Kiss!" Micheal said. Kayla broke down, laughing hysterically. "I know that! And you couldn't even handle it!" "Well that's what you do when someone you've had a crush for 6 years give a kiss!" Micheal said before covering his mouth realizing he just said Kayla was his crush. Kayla only laughed harder, partially ouy of suprise and partially because of how silly Micheal looked covering his mouth. The Black Mongoose is outside talking to a Grey Hedgehog while another grey hedgehog watches them. Once Micheal took his hand off his face, Kayla could see he was blushing extremely. "You're cute." Kayla said, smiling. "Am I?" Micheal said. "If you weren't, why would I kiss you?" Kayla said. "To try and make me faint?" Micheal said. "No. Girls don't waste their time on a sub-par man." Kayla said, smiling. "Can I have another kiss?" Micheal asked. "Maybe." Kayla teased. "Please." Micheal said. "Maybe." "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Micheal said. Kayla fell back in the grass, enjoying herself. Micheal sat down. "Ahh... This is peaceful..." Kayla said, content. To think, Micheal's mother used to spend so many days like this.... Micheal was getting bored. "I'm getting bored." Micheal said. "Hmmm....." Kayla started thinking of something to do. "Truth or Dare?" Micheal asked. "Like when we were kids?" Kayla remembered the last time they did that together. Not happening. "Maybe we head to your house?" Kayla said. "Meh, I sense Greg there, I don't really like him." Micheal said. Kayla held his hand, and they both turned invisible. "He doesn't have to know we're there." "Yea, But I still don't like him." Micheal said. "Okay, okay..." Kayla said. "I'm Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore-" Micheal started, but an explosion happened in the distance. "Woah, What the fuck?" Kayla perked right up, and scrambled to her feet, focusing her sonokinesis to pick up any other sounds she could. Micheal took Kayla and took her to the explosion. Kayla looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. Micheal created a small fire field around Kayla. "Whoa!" Kayla said, impressed. Part 2 Then a Red Hedgehog in a Leather Jacket Floated down. "Oh. You." The Hedgehog said. Micheal rolled his eyes. "Damn it Dexter!" Micheal shouted. "Shut your fucking mouth Micheal." Dexter, The Son of Nate and Mikasa, said. Kayla gritted her teeth, her sonokinesis ready to pop some eardrums if need be. Dexter teleported into Kayla's field. "Oh look, a dork." Dexter said punching Kayla out of the field, then Micheal put him in a headlock and started punching him, then Dexter grabbed Micheal's Arm and flipped him onto the ground. Kayla fired a sonokinetic blast at Dexter. Dexter grabbed Micheal and put him infront of the blast, which popped his eardrums, making him faint. "Nice shot." Dexter snarked. "You....." Kayla said, irritated. She fired another sound blast at him. "Coward!" "Nope." Dexter said teleporting behind her and elbowing her in the back of the head. Kayla collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Pfft, Weaklings." Dexter said, then Nick grabbed him buy the quill and punched him in the face tons of times until he was knocked out, then Nick took Micheal and Kayla to him and Lunari's house. "Lunari, heal them." Nick said. Lunari used her spirit form to heal them, starting with Micheal. A few hours after everyone was healed, Nick got a phone call. He turned to looked at Micheal once he hung up. "Hey Micheal, Guess what?" Nick said. "OK, My guess is What." Micheal said, before chuckling at his own joke. "Your Sister is coming back from her visit to Mercia." Nick said. "Ooh Yay!" Micheal said. "But How come she went there in the first place?" "She's like your mother, She travels a lot, and your like me, you fight Every Single Person that looks Strong." Nick said. Lunari laughed softly to herself. "I guess it's true, isn't it?" "Very." Nick said. Lunari gave Nick a hug and kiss. Both grey hedgehogs and the black Mongoose enter the house. "hey Nick, Lunari... hows it going?" the older grey hedgehog said to Nick and Lunari. "Oh, Wazzup." Nick said. "Hello!" Lunari said, waving. "This is my Oldest Son Greg, say hello greg." The older grey hedgehog said. "Dad Really?" he looks at them. "Hey Nick, lunari... i heard a lot about your heroism from my dad." "...and this is my friends son Dust." the older grey hedgehog added. "Sup!" Dust said quite laid back. "Heya." Nick said. "anyways, i just came to stop by to see whats up, anything new lately?' the hedgehog asked. Lunari waved to Greg and Dust, with a contagious smile. "Not really." Nick said. Then there was a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be Rachel." Nick said. "Lunari get the door." Lunari opened the door. "Honey?" "Hi, mom." Rachel said, with a smile, as she walked in the door. "Hi Sis." Micheal said. Rachel gave Lunari a small hug, then Nick, and then her brother. Micheal took Rachel out to go play tag or something like that. "Well those two are gonna have fun or something." Nick said.